


Teasing

by Lulu_Horan



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cock Ring, Crying, Daddy!Kink, Grinding, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spanking, Teasing, Toys, aw poor niall, butt plug, loneliness sorta, this has all the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall centic Zianourry.</p><p>Niall has been feeling left out of his boyfriends' late night activities. And so, he plots revenge. And of course, it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually really good. Great job, me :)
> 
> Also, there are typos and I've noticed, but I'll go back and edit when I'm not feeling so lazy :P

Niall was horny.

And his boyfriends unintentionally left him out of their nighttime fun, each pair assuming the blonde would join the other. None of them would even let him cuddle, for fuck's sake, whichever two telling him to snuggle up to the others and vice versa when he actually tried.

He missed them so desperately. He missed the cuddling with Louis on the sofa during a rom com, whispering sweet words to each other before slipping off to Lou's room and making love. He missed Harry, and the way he would fuck his mouth until it reached a point where he would be hoarse the next day. He missed Liam's legendary cock filling him up and stretching him wide, almost making him cry, but not quite because Li always found the sweet spot and _damn_. He missed waking up next to Zayn in the morning and getting fucked hard, slow and deep while Zayn worshipped his body. 

He was lonely and horny as fuck and none on his fingers, dildos or vibrators were adequate substitutes. Niall just wanted to be wanted, but it seemed to be impossible at this point.

After another failed attempt at getting love from at least one of his boyfriends, Niall retreated to his room, flopping facedown on his bed thinking about how much his life sucked. His phone vibrated with a message from Paul telling them all to rest up for the long day they had ahead of interviews. 

A few moments later, his door opened. "Nialler! Come cuddle with us in the living room! We're having a movie marathon! Come on!" Louis dragged him out of bed, pecking Niall's lips when he finally stood. Surprised, Ni followed the hyper brunette into the living room, where Harry, Liam and Zayn were all snuggled together. Thinking they wouldn't want to be bothered with him again, he sat a few feet away from them as Louis cuddled up to Zayn.

Liam frowned at Niall being so far away. He leaned forward, breaking away from Harry, and pulled a shocked Niall into his lap. No words were said by any of them. A few kisses were exchanged, but none with Niall. Nevertheless, he settled back into Li's chest and worked out the best way to get revenge. And it came to him. He smirked at the screen.

Come tomorrow, they'll never know what hit them. And Niall...he'd be very well, truly, and properly fucked.

~*~*~*~*~

After a day much longer than anticipated, the boys were tired, all except Niall, who could hardly contain his excitement. They were currently setting up for the last interview of the day, which meant it was time to initiate his plan. Luckily, this was an interview for a magazine, so there were a few pictures of them sitting down with the editor of the magazine, who would be asking them questions. They were only going to be tape recorded, so it was working out better than Niall had hoped.

After introducing himself as Will, the editor guided them over to the sitting area. "You boys comfortable?" All of them murmured consent and Will nodded, switching the recorder on. "I can't believe I'm sitting here with the biggest boyband in the world, One Direction! Hello, boys!"

"Hello!" they chorused back.

"The Take Me Home tour is coming up soon. How are you all handling the pressure?"

"I don't think there is a lot of pressure," Louis answered, gazing around at his bandmates.

"Yeah," Zayn piped up. "We just try to have fun, mostly."

Liam nodded. "We want our fans to enjoy it as much as we do."

Niall started his plan out by staring at Liam, biting his lip.

"It was a blast writing and recording it," Z said.

"Well, there were some distractions at times in the studio, but we all are really proud of the album." Li smiled at Niall, who slowly licked his lips.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, right boys?" Zayn winked at Harry, who giggled.

"So there was no fighting or anything?" Will asked, looking at Niall. "You're all getting along?"

"Oh, I think we all get along VERY well, right Li?" Niall grinned cheekily.

Liam blushed. "Um...well, yeah. We all still live together and never really fight." He locked eyes with Niall, who looked him up and down slowly, running his tongue over his top lip.

"At least it looks like you all are good friends. So tell me, how are your love lives?"

"Mine could be a little better," Ni said, winking at Liam.

"Mine's great!" Louis shouted with a huge grin.

"Mine's alright," Li blushed. "I think we're doing well."

Harry smiled sweetly at Louis. "I feel pretty confident."

"We're brilliant," Zayn said.

"So Niall," Will said, trying to catch the blonde's eyes, which were currently zeroed in on Li's crotch. "You're not happy with your love life?"

Niall smirked. "I just think we need a little more time for...intimacy."

Harry choked on his water as Liam's mouth dropped open and Will blushed while Zayn and Louis laughed.

"Um...let's take a break." Will got up, paused the recorder, and left the room.

"Wanna go snog?" Ni asked Li, who looked completely taken aback.

"Niall! We're in the middle of an interview!"

The leprechaun reached over and ran a hand up Li's thigh. "Yeah, but nobody's here."

"Jeez!" He pushed the pale hand away, making Niall pout.

"You never want me."

Louis took pity on him. "Liam, go snog the poor boy!"

Li's expression was like that of a lost puppy. "But we're in the middle of an interview."

"We'll cover for you."

Ni was still staring at Li. "I promise to make you feel good."

"Just go already!" Lou said, ready to push them out the door. "You know you want to, Li."

"Alright." Liam stood and grabbed Niall's hand, who dragged him to the bathroom.

"Is anyone in here?"

"Niall, what if we get caught?" Li asked when no one answered.

"Don't care." He pushed his lips forcefully into the older boy's, wrapping his arm tightly around his neck. Li smiled into it, realizing how much he'd missed the soft pink lips against his. Niall moaned softly, completely caught up. 

He pushed Liam against the wall, prodding his bottom lip with his tongue. Li opened his mouth, running his hands under the leprechaun's t-shirt while their tongues entwined. Ni let his hands fall to Liam's arse, squeezing the plumpness.

"Niall," the elder moaned, pulling him closer.

"I couldn't concentrate during the interview," the blonde gasped.

"Figured." Liam kissed down his neck, stopping to lick at a soft spot, making Niall moan again, grinding against him.

"I wanna ride...Daddy's big cock..."

Li's eyes widened as blood rushed south. "At least wait til we're home."

"But you would like it, right? Taking me here in the bathroom?"

Liam swallowed heavily and Ni smirked.

"I know how much you love fucking on the floor. Wouldn't you like it, Daddy?" Li's breath hitched as Niall's smile turned sweet. "Wouldn't you like seeing me bouncing on your cock right here and now?"

"Fuck." Liam palmed himself desperately at the thought. 

Niall kissed him again before pulling away. "We'd better get back."

"You go, I'll be right behind you."

The leprechaun grinned deviously, delighted that his plan was working. "No, we have to go back together, come on!" He grabbed the hand Li was palming himself with and dragged the protesting male back to the interview room.

"Look who's back!" Harry grinned at their swollen lips.

"Li, I think there's something in your pants!" Louis yelled obnoxiously, making Zayn laugh and Liam blush.

"Um...I'm gonna um...sit down."

"Aw, did Nialler tease Weeyum a wittle too much?" Harry snickered.

Ni plopped down between Harry and Liam, looking smug. "Nah, I think just enough."

"Poor Daddy," Zayn smirked.

"Okay, boys!" Will walked back into the room. "Let's continue with the interview."

Niall looked over at Harry, biting his lip. _Time for phase two,_ he thought as Harry's eyes went wider.

"So tell us more about this movie. Is the camera crew following you around all the time?"

Niall winked at Harry while Zayn took the question first. "Well, yeah, pretty much. We wanted the fans to have an insight into our everyday lives."

"It's nice to share our lives with the fans." Liam smiled, trying his best to ignore the throbbing in his pants.

Niall, meanwhile, was licking his lips, ever so slowly looking Harry up and down, making Harry swallow thickly. "What are you doing?" he mouthed to the blonde, who ignored the question, simply watching the movement of the cherry red lips. He nuzzled into Harry's neck, blowing gently on the skin.

"Niall!" Harry hissed in protest as his cock twitched.

"Are you happy with the new song you just released?" Will asked, smiling at Louis, who grinned.

"You mean _Rock Me_? That's a good song."

Niall murmured the words in Harry's ear none too quietly. "I want you to rock me."

Liam whined in the back of his throat as Will coughed awkwardly, turning to Zayn. "Are they always this close?"

"You get used to it."

Niall dropped to a quiet whisper. " I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal..."

"Please, Niall, not now," Harry begged, desperately willing his semi to disappear.

"Alright then," Will shook his head to clear it. "So tell me about the upcoming world tour."

"Show me you care," Ni finished, nibbling Harry's earlobe the way he loves.

"It's going to be lots of fun as always," Lou grinned, trying to break the awkward tension in the room.

"Niall, please, not now." Harry straightened up a little, trying to pay attention. Ni nipped harder at the soft flesh, making Curly moan quietly.

"But I want you."

"Niall!"

"The tour is going to be amazing," Liam said, shifting around. "Can't wait."

"Fuck me," the blonde whispered to his younger boyfriend, making him fully hard.

Louis nudged Liam. "Forget amazing, this is going to be epic!"

"Yeah, I can't wait." Zayn grinned at Will, but he was watching Harry.

"Are you alright, Harry? You look a little flushed."

The curly-haired boy glared at Niall. "I think I need to use the loo," he muttered, hurrying out of the room.

Niall grinned and stood. "So do I."

"Ni, you just went," Zayn frowned.

"I have to go again," he replied, rushing after Harry. "Haz, wait!" He stumbled into the bathroom after his boyfriend.

"I swear, Niall, I will end you!"

Ni shoved him against the wall. "As long as you fuck me first." Pink met red lips forcefully. Harry pulled away with a moan.

"Not now, Niall."

"But I want you," he moaned, grinding into him, letting out a strangled whimper at the contact of their hard cocks.

The younger boy flipped them over, pushing the Irish against the wall roughly, making him moan again (he may or may not have a pain kink).

"You gonna fuck me, Harry? Make me cum with that big cock?"

"I'm gonna make you beg for it."

"But don't you just want to put yourself in me?" Niall asked, licking his dry lips. "I'm really tight. And warm."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you, slut? Me taking you against this wall."

"I'd love it. I love being your slut. But we can't."

"Fucking tease," Harry spat, pushing him away. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Aw, Hazza, don't be mad! I'm sorry. How about a blowjob?"

Harry frowned, turning away as his cock twitched. "Stop with the teasing."

Niall hooked his chin over the younger boy's shoulder, lapping at his ear. "So you don't want me to suck you til you come all in my mouth?" he asked, making Harry shudder.

"Um..."

Ni flipped him around, dropping to his knees, palming the bulge in front of his face. "Are you sure?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, just suck me!"

Niall grinned as he undid the trousers and pulled out Harry's length. Immediately, he went all the way down on it, swallowing until his nose was against Harry's stomach. Momentarily forgetting the plan, he moaned at his mouth being so full, making Harry firmly grab the blonde hair.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened. "What the hell?"

Niall looked up at Liam and winked, sucking harder on Harry's cock.

"Oh god, Niaaall!"

Liam swallowed hard at the sight in front of him. "Um, guys, what are you doing?"

Niall pulled away to answer, making Harry whine at the loss. "I'm giving Harry a blowjob, duh. Why? They want us back?"

"We were just wondering what was taking you guys so long. I guess I found out, though."

"Okay, let's go then!" the leprechaun said brightly, getting to his feet. "Sorry, Haz, you have to wait, babe."

"I hate you," Harry growled at Li.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, Haz. I'll suck you while I'm riding Daddy later," Ni said, fixing Harry's pants. "We'd better go."

"Fine," Harry pouted, trudging after his boyfriends.

"Great, we're all here!" Will said as the three boys took their seats. Niall sat between Louis and Liam with a grin.

"So the next question everyone is thinking of, what do you guys look for in a girl?"

"Just someone I can have a laugh with," Niall said, looking at his oldest boyfriend.

"What took you so long, Ni?" Louis whispered.

"I had to pee...a lot."

"Sure you did."

Niall only giggled and rubbed Lou's thigh.

"I like a nice smile on a girl," Zayn grinned.

"You seem confident. Anyone special in mind?" Will asked, wiggling his eyebrows, making Zayn blush.

"Yeah, someone...sorta." Hazel eyes glanced at Niall, who squeezed Louis' thigh.

"Niall, what are you doing?" Lou asked. Niall only smiled, inching his hand higher. "Niall."

"Yes, Louis?"

"Wait until we're home."

"But I want you now."

Louis only rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Will, making the little Irishman pout.

"Tell me, boys, do any of you have secrets to spill?"

"Louis' feet smell!" Niall shouted. Zayn and Harry laughed.

"Niall!" Liam chastised him.

"What the hell, Niall?" Louis fumed.

"Well it's true."

"Um, so the next question," Will cut in to avoid awkwardness. "How are you all dealing with the fame?"

"Sorry, Lou," Niall mumbled at the floor.

"Quite well, I think," Harry smiled. "What say you, Li?"

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom," Louis announced before standing and exiting the room.

"I guess we'll take another break, then?" Will asked as Niall ran after Lou.

"Louis, wait! I'm sorry!"

"What do you want _now_ , Niall?"

"I'm really sorry, Lou. I shouldn't have said that. I just...let me make it up to you."

"What do you mean?" Louis asked suspiciously. 

"What do you want me to do for you? Blowjob?" He stepped closer to the slightly shorter brun. "I know you love my mouth."

Louis just rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ni, I do, but not in a bathroom when we're supposed to be doing an interview." Then he frowned. "Wait, is this why you've all been taking so long?"

"I'm really sorry!" Niall threw his arms around him. "Please don't be mad at me, boo!"

"I'm not mad at you, Ni." 

"Can I kiss you?"

"Niall..."

"Please?"

"Fine," he sighed, pulling the blonde closer. "One kiss."

Niall's lips were on his in an instant, kissing him with all the passion and lust he had. Louis smiled, letting him in when Ni's tongue caressed his lips.

"Louis," Niall groaned, licking into his mouth. Louis always tasted like sweets and mischief. Ni loved it. He couldn't help grinding their hips together.

"No. Bad Niall," Louis scolded, pulling away.

"Are you gonna punish me?" he whimpered. Whether it was in fear or anticipation, he wasn't sure. Maybe both.

"Niall, I told you, not now."

His shoulders slumped as he cursed his flawed plan. He should've known Louis wouldn't play along. "Okay." He made his way back to the interview room still horny, but a little down.

Louis stared after him, shaking his head. "God."

"Zayn, will you hold me?"

"Something wrong, Ni?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, just need a cuddle."

"Aw, come here." Zayn opened his arms, and Niall immediately launched into them, burying his face into Z's shoulder.

"Louis, what did you do?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing! I just...he...ugh, I'll explain later."

"Sure, Lou. Whatever."

"I love you, Z," Niall mumbled as the raven-haired boy rubbed his back.

"I love you too, Ni." The blonde smiled as Zayn kissed his temple.

"Can we finish this up so we can go?" Louis asked impatiently.

"We don't have much left. How do you feel about guyrectioners, or the male part of your fandom?"

"Guy fans are always cool," Liam smiled, trying to ignore Niall nuzzling into Zayn. "Sometimes a nice change from the screaming."

"Yeah, and they're all so different," Harry put in.

"You sure you're alright, Ni?"

"Mhm," he nibbled on Zayn's skin, Z humming in approval.

"And they can be quite cheeky as well," Louis answered Will.

"Remember that boy who tried to kiss Niall?" Harry smirked.

"I remember that," Niall laughed into Zayn's neck. "It was so weird."

"What happened?" Lou frowned.

"Do tell," Will said, leaning forward slightly in interest.

"This one kid managed to break through security after one of our shows, and he ran after Niall, screaming that he loved him. He actually got to him, grabbed his face and was about to kiss him when security pulled him away."

"The things people want to do to us, huh?" Louis practically spat, flushing with jealousy. "That guy probably wanted more than just a kiss!"

"Are you jealous, Lou?" Harry quirked his eyebrow.

Louis cleared his throat. "I...never said that."

"Never said you did, love," Harry winked, grinning.

"I wanna make you feel good," Niall whispered to Zayn.

"H-How?"

"I wanna fuck you." The blonde smirked in satisfaction as Zayn swallowed hard.

"Oh, stuff it, you twat!" Lou stuck his tongue out at Harry, who only laughed.

"I think we're done here, boys. Thank you so much for your time." Will shook all of their hands, picked up his recorder and left the room.

"Finally." Niall straddled Zayn, kissing him urgently. Z kissed him back with enthusiasm, holding him tight. "Oh god..." Niall moaned grinding into the boy beneath him. "I wanna fuck you til you see stars."

"Fuck yeah," Zayn growled, grinding his hips upward.

"Come on, guys, let's go home," Harry said, standing and stretching; Liam and Louis followed suit.

Niall and Zayn panted and moaned desperately into each other's mouths, rutting against each other.

"Uh, guys?"

Louis' words fell on deaf ears as the pair continued to please each other, dry humping with everything they had.

"Someone get Niall off Zayn," Harry said impatiently.

"I got him." Louis' biceps flexed as he pulled the blonde away, making him whine. 

"Zaynieee..."

"Hey, that was mean!" Zayn pouted. "We were having fun."

"Yeah, we can see that." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Niall has been very naughty today," the eldest purred, softly petting blonde hair. "I say we take him home and punish him."

"I was just horny!"

"Yeah, now we all are. I say we tie him to the bed, fuck each other, and make him watch."

Niall's eyes widened in horror as his plan went downhill. "No! No, please! I'm sorry!"

"I think that's a great idea," his curly-haired boyfriend smirked.

"What if we make him wear a cock ring?" Zayn jumped in.

"And a butt-plug?" Liam asked timidly.

Niall was desperate now. "No, please!"

"Great, we have a plan!" Louis beamed. "Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~

"Everyone to Li's room!" Louis shouted when they entered the flat. Liam had the biggest bed, specially made, in the biggest room. It was technically everyone's room, since all the boys used it most of the time.

"Guys, you don't have to do this," Niall pleaded as Liam dragged him upstairs.

"Oh, yes we do."

"But I wanna ride you, Daddy," Niall whined, and Louis snorted.

"Maybe later, slut. Get on the bed. Li, get the handcuffs?"

"Time to pay, babe," Harry grinned.

With many more protests and and a bit of a struggle, Niall was stripped and cuffed to the headboard. A cock ring was placed on his dick, and a lubed butt plug was pushed into his entrance, scraping against his walls and pressing into his prostate. He tugged on his retraints, whining when they didn't yield and watched sadly as Lou turned to Liam and Zayn turned to Harry. Both pairs dirty talked and lip locked and the blonde could hardly stand to watch as Zayn pulled Harry's shirt over his head. The dark haired boy traced the toned collarbones in admiration.

"What do you want, Z?"

"I want to suck you, Daddy."

Niall swore his heart broke at that. Both Harry and Liam had a daddy kink, and Ni had been the one to discover Harry's by blowing him. It was almost like Zayn was purposely taunting him.

"Go ahead, baby boy," Harry said, his eyes visibly darkening. "Make Daddy feel good."

Zayn dropped to his knees, pulling down Harry's jeans and boxers. "You're so big, Daddy."

"You can take it, can't you, baby? Come on, take it like a big boy."

Niall's eyes widened as Zayn swallowed Harry's entire length in one go. The sight made his own length twitch in desire. He averted his eyes to Louis and Liam, watching as Lou palmed himself at the sight of their two boyfriends.

"You want that, babe?" Li asked, sucking on Lou's tan neck.

"God yes, _please,_ Li."

"You want me to get down on my knees and suck you? Make you feel good?" Liam smirked as Louis could only nod, palming himself harder. "Prove it. Tell Niall how much you want me."

Lou's dark eyes met Niall's. The blonde whimpered at the unrestrained _lust_ in them. "I want him so fucking bad, Niall. I want to feel his hot mouth around me..."

Niall shifted his gaze to Harry, who was fucking Zayn's mouth. "Shit...you're so fucking good. Such a good boy for Daddy...fuck!"

Zayn pulled away with a loud slurp. "I want you, Daddy. I want you inside me."

"Strip," Harry ordered, stepping back a bit. Niall whined, yanking at his handcuffs, barely feeling it as the metal dug into his skin. Zayn peeled his top off and unbuttoned his trousers. 

"Please let me out," he begged pitifully.

"Just enjoy the show, Ni," Zayn said, kicking his pants away.

"I wanna touch!" he screamed in protest.

"Help me with the boxers, Haz?" Z grinned coyly, shaking his hips.

Harry raised hus eyebrows. "What did you call me?"

"I called you Haz, babe."

"You're being a bad boy. I'm gonna have to punish you."

"Liam, just do it already!" Louis screamed, drawing Niall's attention back to Lilo. 

Louis was shirtless, frowning down at a naked Liam, who was on his knees, slowly unzipping Louis' pants. "Li, stop teasing!"

"What teasing?"

"Get my cock in your mouth right now!"

"Yes sir." Li finished stripping Louis and grabbed the base of Lou's dick, slowly pumping the shaft. Leaning in, he licked around the head before sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh yeeeeeesss," Louis moaned as Li swallowed him. "Fuck, Liam, your mouth...ugh, it's so good...shit...."

Liam moaned around him, bobbing his head, Louis' length hitting the back of his throat in a rhythm. 

Niall whimpered watching Louis' pleasure face, grinding his ass into the bed, making the butt plug shift against his prostate. Throwing his head back, he lost himself in the feeling, grinding down harder, urged on by the moans echoing around the room.

Opening his eyes, he watch Harry bend Zayn over the bed. "What are you going to do?" The younger boy only smirked before bringing his hand down hard over the curve of Zayn's ass. "Daddy!" Zayn gasped as he was struck again. Harry watched as the hot skin under his hands turned red.

"Fuck! Liam, I'm gonna come!" Louis gasped as the younger pulled away.

"Not yet. Get on the bed." The oldest boy obeyed, grumbling. "All fours and spread your legs." That order was also obeyed and Louis screamed when Liam's tongue brushed over his hole.

"Fucking hell, Li! Ugh! God, don't stop. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop." Lou's arms gave out as Liam's tongue breached his entrance, slowly pushing inside. "FUCK!"

Niall grinded harder into the bed, moaning loudly as the toy scrapped his walls just the right way. "Please let me go," he whimpered, turning his eyes to where Zayn was spreading lube on his fingers.

He circled one finger around his puckered rim before slowly pushing it inside. "Shit, Harry."

"You're so beautiful, love, fucking yourself like that."

"Shit. Fuck." He thrusted the finger faster at Harry's praise.

"Tell Niall how good you feel."

"I feel...so good, Ni," he keened, adding another finger. "So fucking good."

"Please let me join you," the leprechaun said desperately.

"That's right, baby. Stretch wide for Daddy." Harry licked his lips at the delicious sight of Zayn's fingers stretching his hole.

Zayn had three fingers inside himself, pushing them in roughly. "Daddy..."

"You look so good, baby boy, fucking yourself like that. You're so naughty."

"Fuuuuck, Leeyuuummm...shit." Louis' teeth dug into his forearm as Liam sucked at his rim. "Fuck fuck FUCK!" He was almost in tears from the immense pleasure. "Just fuck me already."

"If you insist." Liam grabbed the lube and covered his cock before pushing slowly into him. "So fucking tight, Lou."

"You feel so good, Daddy," Louis moaned as he was slowly fucked. 

"I'm ready now," Zayn said, pulling out his fingers.

Harry snatched up the lube, dousing his length. Leaning over Zayn's figure, he pushed inside slowly. "Such a good baby," he panted.

"Shit, Daddy, you feel so good."

"Still have that potty mouth, I see." Harry pulled out and thrust back in, slapping the plump red bum.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Zayn moaned. "I just love the way you feel inside me."

"You love this, don't you?" Liam chuckled, thrusting hard.

"Fuck yes! Ah...fuck..." Louis bit his lip, pushing back to meet each rock of Li's hips.

Liam sped up, making Lou groan. "Take it, Lou. Show Niall how much you love it."

Niall was so close to an orgasm, _so fucking close,_ but the cock ring prevented him from falling over the edge, keeping him right on the brink.

"Fuck, Niall, it feels so good. He's so long and...fuck, so long and thick.

The blonde let out a choked sob as he rocked into nothing, his hips snapping forward wantingly, but meeting nothing.

"You hear that, Niall? He loves having me fucking him, just listen to him." Liam smirked up at the leprechaun as Louis whined underneath him.

"You feel good, baby?" Harry asked, speeding up.

"Yes, Daddy, you make me feel so good." Zayn screamed as his prostate was rammed into. "HARRY! Fuuuuck!"

"You're...so... _tight,_ Z." The curly-haired boy fucked Zayn with all he had. 

"Faster, Liam!" Louis screamed. "FUCK!"

"You feel so fucking good for me, Lou. So good."

"Liam! I'm gonna come!"

"Come for Daddy."

"LIAM!" Louis wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself fast. "Shitshitshit..."

"You gonna come, baby?" Harry purred in Zayn's ear. "Gonna show Daddy how good you feel?" He reached down, swiping a thumb over the slit of Zayn's dick, and that's all it took.

"HARRY!" he screamed, coming hard on the duvet. 

"So...good..." Harry's vision went white as he reached his peak, spilling inside his boyfriend. "Zayyyn," he moaned lowly. He pulled out and collapsed next to Zayn, panting. "Shit, Z."

Liam wrapped his hand around Louis' smaller one, pumping him fast. "Not gonna last much longer..."

"F-Fuck...fuck...LIAM!" Louis spilled his load over both of their fists. "Ohhh fuck..."

"Shit, Lou!" Liam filled him up before lying next to him. Both couples were cuddling and whispering, and _dammit,_ Niall couldn't take it anymore.

"Z-Zayn," was the name he called out because he was closest.

"Yeah, Ni?" 

"C-Can I c-come, please?"

"Hmm...I don't know. What do you think, Lou?"

Niall groaned in frustration because he knew Louis wouldn't go easy on him. 

And he was right as Louis smirked evilly at him. "Hazza darling, how do you feel about a rimming?"

Harry licked his lips. "I'm up for it."

"Excellent," Louis beamed. "Niall, you're about to get payback."

"I thought I already did," he whined.

"No, that was just punishment. This is revenge. Come on, Hazza."

Harry shifted so he was between Niall's legs. He pulled the toy from Niall's hole, lifting the pale thighs and putting them over his shoulders. "Mm, look a you, Ni, all wet for me."

Niall whimpered helplessly, thinking about how utterly _wrong_ his plan went. He hated being rimmed. In his opinion, it was the worst kind of teasing. And Harry was the worst one to do it, because he was so good at teasing, and his tongue was so _long._

Harry traced around the rim with a finger. "You're so beautiful, Niall. I'm gonna eat you til you cry."

The older boy was sure that wouldn't take too long, but he had no time to think about it as Harry licked over his hole. He wanted to cry already as the younger's tongue circled around and around him.

"Hazza," he moaned beautifully. "Hazza, please... _oh_..." The wet muscle wormed its way inside of him, prodding at his walls and he whined and begged because it wasn't enough, not nearly enough, and at the same time, it was too much.

The other boys watched in fascination, wanking off because Niall was so damn sexy, and so were his moans as Harry tongue fucked him, thrusting his tongue in and out as fast as he could, making the blonde keen as he pushed his hips down, trying to get more contact. 

Harry pushed his tongue in as deep as it could go and wiggled it around, managing to brush Niall's prostate, making him scream. _OhfuckFUCKHazzanostoppleaseitfeelstoogoodpleasefuckshitineedtocomeHazpleaseletmecome_

And suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Niall did cry, tears leaking down as he was eaten within an inch of his life. And that's when Louis stepped in. Not to make things better, no. Just to make them far worse. 

He leaned over Niall's swollen red cock and lapped up the precome beading there. He continued to tease the slit and head as Harry teased Niall's hole and the blonde gave up begging and just lay there and sobbed. It was much too much, and he was much too exhausted to continue trying.

Liam noticed and tapped Louis. "Don't take it too far," he murmured in his ear. 

Louis noted the state Niall was in and pulled Harry back. "Come for us, Niall." He slid off the cock ring and that was all it took for the leprechaun to paint his stomach white with a loud sob. Zayn slurped it all up as Liam untied Niall. 

Louis lay with his back to Liam's chest and Harry was the big spoon to Zayn, and Niall was in the middle. The pairs kissed goodnight and turned to do the same to Niall. He kissed them all and waited a few minutes before slipping out of the bed.

Picking up his clothes, he left the room and went to his own. He dropped the clothes on the floor and flopped down in bed.

"Niall?" He turned to see Liam standing there with a confused expression.

"Hey, Li."

"Why did you come back in here?"

"Well, I thought you all wanted to cuddle with each other, so I got out of your way."

"Niall, that's ridiculous. We're not complete without you. Come back to bed."

Niall sighed but agreed and let Liam drag him back to the big room where the rest of the boys were waiting.

"Niall, are you okay?" Louis asked, reaching for him, and he couldn't help but smile at the love and adoration shining out of his oldest boyfriend's eyes.

"No, but I think I will be." 

And with that, he cuddled up to Harry's back, and with Louis spooned against him, he felt safe, loved and complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from this series. I love you all okay xx


End file.
